


Gamma Alpha Sigma

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A group of sorority girls, who don't know any better, end up accidently letting a sleepy stinky spirit loose inside their dorm. One who grows as she sniffs their scents.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 4





	Gamma Alpha Sigma

College life is something else. Besides the endless reports and essays and all the research you have to even get close to succeeding, the way that normal day-to-day life gets shaken up by the new lives inside the dormitories that house both fraternities and sororities is something else. Those that are unprepared for the harassment from both sides quickly scurry away, never to return. And those that stick around frequently get up to nothing good…

Such was the case for Gamma-Alpha-Sigma, a sorority of girls that looked beyond perfect on the surface, but their lives left much to be desired behind closed doors. Since they had all been homeschooled up until the day that they left their nests, they weren’t exactly educated in the best ways of etiquette, nor did they have the best grasp on common activities that their peers would get up to.

“Okay, so… To talk to spirits, we need a medium, right?” Grace, who was one of the girls from Gamma-Alpha-Sigma as well as a girl with the apparent grace of a princess given her waist-length black hair, spoke up as she studied the pamphlet she had printed out from the internet.

Her blonde friend, the equally impressive Anne, nodded as she carefully drew a pentagram on the floorboards in the middle of their dorm. “That should be the case. But last I heard, we don’t have the kind of thing that actually allows us to talk to spirits. That… Ouija board, was it?” She paused, finishing the drawing as she looked at her two friends. “Susan, do you have any idea?”

Susan, the last of the three and the most normal seeming of the three given her tender grin, nodded as her eyes glinted from behind her bed of brown hair. “I don’t have one of those candles, but I do have…” She chuckled a little as a blush crept onto her cheeks, revealing a balled up sock with a bit of wax and a candlewick stuffed inside. “Something I was meaning to throw away, but I think we can use it here.” She chimed, dropping it in the middle of the circle.

Both of her more sheltered friends stared at her with a raised eyebrow, especially as she lit it. Neither of them were willing to really speak up, as they weren’t familiar with how this was supposed to work… But as nothing seemed to happen, they felt relieved that it didn’t.

“Susan, next time you try something to replace an actual ingredient, please use something responsibly. Don’t just burn away a useful piece of clothing.” Grace scolded her friend, sighing a little as she got up. “I’m going to bed. You guys put out the fire before it ends up melting the wax and burning the wood on the floor.”

The brunette and blonde were left to their own devices, though they weren’t sticking around for long. The thrill of the moment had passed, and both of them needed to do things in the morning. It’d be best to just head straight to bed, in hopes of things panning out…

As the lights dimmed and night slowly but surely washed over the building, the flame continued to burn. Neither of the two girls had put it out, and as it slowly melted away at the wax, something seemed to stir in the air. Something that hadn’t been awoken for a long, long time…

“MMmmmm…!” A jovial cry echoed through the air, high pitched as the owner rubbed away at her eyes. It had been several thousand years since she floated through the air, so to awaken abruptly like this was enough to make anybody a little slow to properly wake…

The little spirit, about the size of the sock that was carefully burning away thanks to the flame, giggled as she looked all around. “Whoa…” She muttered, shaking all about. This was so much wilder than what it had been in the past. When she was still a lil’ wisp, houses were little more than wood on top of stone. But now they were intricate, and she didn’t know what was what or where she should go…

But if there was one thing she did understand and know all too intimately, it was the scent of pure stink. So that’s what she followed, sniffing through the air as she tried to find the closest source…

The first thing that the little spirit stumbled upon, as she flew into the room belonging to Anne, was a discarded sock. Just like the one she had been awoken from. One that smelled rather lovely, even though it had been used several times over by the owner. To the point where it made the little spirit shiver in pure delight, gasping and panting as she got a chance to smell that delightful scent.

She grabbed ahold of the sock, her hands growing a little manifest thanks to absorbing the power of the smell, as she pushed the stretchy fabric over her face. she could feel her pores opening and letting the burning sensation brush against the inside of her nostrils, a little giggle leaving her lips…

As the spirit absorbed the scent, playing with the sock like it was some sort of abstract bodysuit, her form started to expand. While she had been merely the size of a hand, if not a mouse, by the time she finished playing with it and it stopped covering much more than her head, she had grown to the point where she was the size of a chair. And still, she wanted more. Much more!

The stench-loving spirit tossed the sock aside, looking for other smelly things. The further down they were, the more delicious they’d be. Or rather, the closer to the middle, because of a certain hole that every girl had.

Once her eyes caught a glimpse of a heart-patterned piece of underwear, it was time for her to dig in. Much like before, she wrapped it around her face and gave it a big and powerful sniff. And almost immediately, the scent of pure filth, the gas that one of the girls had managed to permanently stain the fabric with, filled her nostrils. If she still had working lungs, and if this wasn’t exactly what she craved, she wouldn’t be able to get the smell out of her nose for weeks…

“So gooooood..!” The spirit gasped, her size expanding as a faint trail of liquid started running down her form, coating the floor in an ectoplasm-like liquid as she slowly started swaying back and forth. It was like she had gotten intoxicated by the scent, to the point where she flew straight out of the room belonging to one of the girls and into another.

The room she ended up in this time was a little neater, belonging to Grace. The way to distinguish it from the one she had just left was through looking at the various objects on the floor. Instead of it being focused on underwear, she had left several uncomfortable looking stains on the floor. Ones made from sweat, considering she had a history of working out through various club activities.

Sweat was just another source for pure stench, as the spirit descended towards the spot and ground her face up against it. She could feel herself growing as she took in the smell, her entire body vibrating as she let that exercise-riddled scent fill her body. By the time she barely stopped herself from reaching down to play with herself, she had regained most of her original size. Bringing her on par with the girls that lived in the dorm.

With this much power running through her, it was no wonder that she started getting a little adventurous. She looked towards the bed where the black-haired girl was resting, her body practically uncovered by the blankets. She always got too hot for them, resulting in the girl’s sweat soaking into the mattress as she laid with her tummy pointing towards the soft surface.

Unfortunately for her, this left her infinitely vulnerable to the spirit, who zipped her way over and grabbed ahold of her precious posterior. Those two cheeks that hid the way into a hole full of wonderful stench. A hole that just needed to get a little stimuli, just the tiniest bit of teasing, before it would release the treasure trove of goodies nestled within…

Grace’s eyes shot open as she felt her bowels tremble. It was such an unnatural feeling, such a despicable sensation. Like she had chosen to eat takeout despite her allergies and her stomach absolutely disagreeing with it all. But this was exactly what was happening, gas bubbles forming inside her and threatening to pop to release it all.

“Just let it go. Just let it all out…” The wispy voice of the spirit started filling her ears. Not just her ears, she could smell those very words, and though they were repulsive, they were making her nostrils burn in delight. They were… irresistable…

With every passing second, the black-haired girl’s resistance faded. And her bowels, already crammed full of as much of her natural flatulence as it could, were giving way. All she needed was to… to…

Push.

*BRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP*

Grace’s eyes, so dignified, so pure, rolled up into the back of her head as she felt every single speck of filth fly out of the hole between her cheeks in the form of one big cloud of yellow miasma. This was everything that she had been keeping pent up inside her. Whether it was actual filth or something much more important.

Her lips were quivering, drool was leaking out both from her mouth and her nethers as she felt like her mind was tearing itself apart from how good it felt to fart so extensively. She could barely see straight, the single explosive burst of gas being enough to fill her room with it and even peel away a little of the wallpaper she had meticulously applied herself.

And with all of that gas, the spirit who coerced her into letting it all out grew. All of it sunk into her, giving her greater power. Giving her a firmer form. Giving her a purpose, and the ability to tug away at the world to change it as she so pleased. After all, if she could make one girl blow her mind just by turning everything sensible inside her into nothing more than a cloud of gas, who said she couldn’t do it again?

“Grace! Grace, what in god’s good name are you doing!?” The voice of Anne and the strangely excited gasps of Susan echoed from outside, the door opening just a moment later…

Leaving both of them exposed to the purest of stenches floating through the air, choking both of them out within seconds. And the spirit, who had done such a good job at domesticating the leader of the three girls, couldn’t help herself. She had to have them as well.

“E-Ehe... G-Guess that thing actually worked, huh?” The bedheaded brunette cried out, only to gasp out as she was forced to wear a discarded set of panties across her face. Her own, the filthy fragrance of their overuse filling her head and searing its way into her brain in mere moments.

Anne watched in horror as a slick trail of fem-cum drooled down the side of her friend’s thigh, prompting her to turn around to try and run. But was too late, the stinky spirit was right there, visible from all the stench it had absorbed.

Just by having the ghost sink her grubby, smelly hands into her head, the poor girl was forced to smell the worst smells ever concieved. All in the span of a second, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head as her thoughts were completely fried, replaced with the same kind of gas that rudely *FRRRRRT*ed out of the hole between her cheeks.

As the three girls’ loud commotion woke the other girls in Gamma-Alpha-Sigma, the stinky spirit licked her lips. After having converted the three into stink-sluts that would no doubt worship her and her stench, she was hungry for many more girls. Especially since she could grow so much more powerful if all of their bowels fueled her.

Soon, Gamma-Alpha-Sigma would be all-too-thrilled when their sorority got mocked with the nickname ‘GAS’. After all… It’s what they produced so much of, for their stinky mistress!


End file.
